


AkaKuro Drabbles Pt.1

by orphan_account



Series: Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon Related, Cats, Childhood, Drabbles, Fluff, Horror, Humor, M/M, Only some though, a lot of au's here, akashi and kuroko as siblings, not all though, seriously this is just one set of my drabble collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3716278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most of the drabbles in this collection is AkaKuro. Only one or two are not.</p><p>These were drabble requests that I answered on my tumblr.</p><p>Ranges from fluff - angst and everything in between~ </p><p>(Fan favorites - Singers and Proposal)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drowning

It was painful at first.

I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t see, I couldn’t hear anything.

I could only feel the cold water around me.

It was the end of me I guess. I really wanted to punch Aomine one more time for bringing me to the beach and purposely making a sharp turn on the jet ski. Fuck him I’m not laughing.

I remember blacking out completely….

And when I opened my eyes, the Sun was blaring in my face. My chest hurt. Why was I puking water? Oh god, my chest hurt like crazy. I couldn’t stop coughing. 

“-ey!….-ear me?”

My ears were still ringing but my vision cleared instantly. Suddenly, I wasn’t staring at the Sun anymore.

“Hey, can you hear me?”

I was staring into a pair of beautiful scarlet eyes.


	2. Seeing Red

Akashi waited outside the first string basketball court, “Kuroko is taking an awful long time…”

Kuroko had offered to help him with the basketball club’s new members registration earlier that day. Akashi had been restless about getting it done since there were at least 100 filled-up forms. Kuroko was a lifesaver for offering his help when no one else did.

Aomine was right. No one was as creepy or hardworking as Kuroko was.

Having to wait long enough, Akashi finally went back inside to the storeroom where Kuroko said he was going half an hour ago. Nearing the room, he heard all kinds of voices.

“The fuck man! This kid doesn’t have any muscles at all!”

“How a puny kid like you get into the first string anyway?!”

“Hahahaha! How ‘bout one more punch?”

Akashi slammed the storeroom door open. His vision concentrated on the small body in the middle of the basketball senior huddle. Kuroko was wheezing with one arm holding his stomach, a trail of blood dripping from his lips and visible bruises on his legs and arms.

Akashi could feel his blood boiling, his nerves twitching and his heart pumping.

The seniors stared dumbfounded at Akashi, “Hey um-“

Akashi smirked almost sadistically, “You’ll regret bullying our newest member gentlemen.”


	3. Mirror

_I have an ability that no one knows. It’s a gift but also a curse. I can see everyone’s ‘other self’ when I see them through mirrors or even worse, through my own reflection in their eyes._

_Making eye contact is a task I can hardly fulfill daily because the harder I stare, the more I see their heinous side. I see…devils and demons. I avoid mirrors, puddles and all eyes._

“I’ll need your library card.”

Akashi takes out his wallet and passed the librarian his card without lifting his head.

“Akashi. What a beautiful name. It matches your hair too.”

Unable to resist looking at the librarian, Akashi raised his head, “Thank yo-“

Akashi froze. He was staring into mesmerizing blue eyes.

_That was the day I met someone who had no ‘other self’ and the only person reflecting in his blue eyes, was myself._


	4. Playing the Melody

Takao hurriedly ran up the stairs. He was outside the school when he heard that melody. He was sure that it came from the music room.

So many years ago, his parents came back from a piano recital where they had recorded the young piano prodigy. They said the prodigy had composed the song all by himself.

That melody that Takao replayed over and over again for days and weeks. He could never forget its tune. 

_‘I swore to myself that I will find that person!’_

Nearing the Shuutoku music room on the third floor, Takao braced himself before he opened the door. The melody didn’t stop playing.

Not until Takao burst open the sliding door.

There sitting in front of the piano was the same person who defeated Takao back in a basketball game during middle school.

Green eyes were staring back at him as Takao smiled, “It’s you…”


	5. Horror

Kise walked with Kuroko drenched in fake blood from their duty at the horror house. They went to a nearby classroom that was emptied for the ‘ghosts’ and ‘ghouls’ on duty.

There was only one seat left so Kuroko gestured Kise to take it. 

“But what about you Kurokocchi?”

“I can sit on Akashi.”

As though on cue, Akashi tapped his thighs from across Kise.

“Akashicchi that’s not fair!”

Suddenly, a fellow student walked into the classroom and announced, “Guys we sold every ticket already! Good job! And special thanks to Akashi and Kuroko for the last minute props and finishing touches! The fake dead bodies looked awesome!”

In midst of the cheers and celebration, Kise heard Akashi whisper, “Who said they were fake?”

Kise stared at Akashi horrified. Just then, Kise saw Kuroko smirking at him with his pointer finger at his lips, “Shh.”

The Teiko Middle School carnival was the most well received carnival that year. It was all thanks to the highly realistic horror house that was constructed by 30 students in their final year. 


	6. Multitasking

Akashi slammed the magazine he was reading on the table. It was his day off and Kuroko had been showering for hours. 

Akashi got up and took angry strides towards the bathroom. Surprised that it wasn’t locked, he opened the door without permission, “Kuroko, what-“

Kuroko was on all fours under the streaming shower head and he had two fingers shoved straight up his ass. 

”..I..I was just…you know, multitasking and you’re not supposed to-“

Akashi closed the bathroom door and locked it from inside.

”..Akashi?”

The red head slowly unbuttoned his shirt with a victorious smirk on his face, “I’ll show you multitasking.”

Kuroko gulped, “Oh no.”


	7. Do not Disturb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW WARNING   
> IT ISN'T THAT EXPLICIT BUT IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH A LITTLE CONTENT, PLEASE DON'T READ

Kuroko steadied his legs before slowly pushing himself onto Akashi’s hard cock. It always felt strangely exciting to take the lead once in awhile.

Meanwhile, Akashi smirked as he stared hungrily at how easy Kuroko slipped in, not to mention Kuroko’s leaking cock pointing his way, “Quite a show you’re putting on there.”

“Shut up.” Kuroko hissed out.

Akashi swiftly sat up and latched onto Kuroko’s collarbone, catching him off guard and forcing Kuroko to lose concentration. His legs gave out, making him drop balls deep and cry out erotically.

All of a sudden, their door burst open with Kagami and Aomine gaping, “What the hell-“

Both the shadow and the emperor turned to them with heated expressions.

Kuroko wrapped his arms around Akashi’s neck possessively, “Idiots.”

Akashi smirked at the intruders, “Didn’t you read the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign?”


	8. Danger Ahead

**_I couldn’t move._ **

Akashi pinned Kuroko’s arms above his head, gripping his wrists tightly to ensure there was no room for escape. Akashi straddled Kuroko’s hips, pinning Kuroko’s whole body and rendering his legs from any useful movements.

“So Kuroko, what kind of punishment would you like today?”

**_I was scared._ **

“Why so quiet? Is it because I’m not ‘him’? Can’t tell the difference yet?”

**_I should have seen ‘him’ coming._ **

“Perhaps a different name? ‘He’ used to call you Kuroko so I think I’ll call you….Tetsuya.”

_**I should have known that ‘he’ was not Akashi.** _

Akashi’s face hovered above Kuroko’s with a devilish smirk. 

“Skipping today’s training will cost you, Tetsuya.”

Staring into Akashi’s mismatched eyes, Kuroko could only shiver in fear.

“Ready to find out your punishment~?”

_**…help..** _


	9. Abandoned

Akashi was down on one knee, “This will be my last day in Japan, Kuroko.”

_“Akashi please don’t go….”_

“I can’t stay here much longer.”

Kuroko reached out to Akashi, touching his face and catching a single tear,  _“I’m right here.”_

“It’s been fun these past few years.” Akashi smiled warmly, “But everything I see here reminds me of you. That’s why I’ll be leaving.”

Akashi stood up and caressed the engravings on the gravestone, “Goodbye Kuroko.”

As the red-haired man left the cemetery, the soft winds carried the tearful sobs of a single abandoned soul.

_“Please don’t leave me…”_


	10. Eyes

After the eventful WinterCup, the teams agreed to eat at Maji Burger before bringing the Rakuzan team for a little sightseeing around Tokyo.

Leading the ‘Basketball Parade’ was Kagami and Aomine followed by the rest of the teams. Meanwhile, walking behind everyone else was Kuroko and Akashi.

Kuroko stayed on Akashi’s left and walked at a leisure pace.

“Tokyo is very lively isn’t it?”

“Yeah it is. You should visit us more often.”

They walked for a long time in silence. But it was comfortable silence, like reading books in the library with your friend.

Finally, Kuroko said, “I noticed something when ‘you’ had returned Akashi.”

Akashi chuckled warmly, “I knew you would. It’s the reason why you’re walking on my left is it not?”

Kuroko came to a stop, leaving Akashi dumbfounded, “So it’s true?”

Akashi smiled sadly as he nodded, “It’s the price I pay for having the Emperor’s Eye.”

No one noticed the soulless left eye of the fallen emperor.


	11. Flowers

“Kuroko-sensei, the mailman delivered this to the kindergarten this morning!”

Kuroko stared dumbfounded at the luscious bouquet of assorted flowers. 

He took them somewhat hesitantly, “Um..thank you.. Was there a return address?”

The female teacher frowned, “I don’t think so. But there is a card attached I think.”

Kuroko searched among the blue flowers and there was indeed a card. 

Inside it was a short message:  ** _I’m coming home soon_**

Kuroko smiled and examined the flowers. There were Irises, yellow Camellias, Forget-me-nots and a single red Rose in midst the others.

The female teacher laughed excitedly at Kuroko’s softened eyes, “Who’s it from?”

Looking out the nearby window, Kuroko said with a longing tone, “A stubborn man from Kyoto.”


	12. Under the Rain

Kuroko walked silently beside Akashi. It was raining pretty heavily as Midorima had told them earlier. It was unlucky that the two of them had to stay behind to clean up the classroom.

Kuroko anxiously glanced at Akashi’s face only to catch the red head smiling at him. Kuroko quickly looked away, “What were you staring at?”

Despite the heavy rain, he heard Akashi chuckle before saying, “I was just wondering what you would say if I said I wanted to hold your hand.”

“No.”

“But we’re walking in between house alleys. I assure you there’ll be no cars. Besides, I wouldn’t mind being seen holding your hand.”

Kuroko looked to his side, away from Akashi, “You’re unbelievable.”

Akashi huffed in defeat. 

All of a sudden, he felt Kuroko’s cold fingers touching the tip of his own digits. Akashi didn’t need to look at Kuroko to know that he was blushing. The red head entwined their fingers and gave Kuroko a reassuring squeeze. Thankfully, Kuroko squeezed back.

Under two umbrellas, a red and black one, two lovebirds made their way back home, side by side, hand-in-hand.


	13. Tears

_The last time I cried was when I lost to you._

_The last time you cried was when you lost to him._

_That was a long time ago._

3 seconds left….

Akashi dribbled the ball and called out to his teammate, “Midorima!”

The ball was passed to Midorima who swiftly took a deep breath, jumped and shoot the ball from the half court line.

_Then on this court, we were all put on the same team. Playing with the real you again really made me feel nostalgic. Winning with you again made me feel ecstatic._

_With the final buzzer out and our teammates shouting on top of their lungs, I see you smiling at me with teary eyes. This time, instead of crying because we lost, we cried because we had won. Together._


	14. Cats

Akashi curled his body and wrapped his bushy tail around his head. The winter night was cold so he needed to preserve as much heat as possible. The house was quiet with all the humans asleep. 

_***cring cring cring*** _

Suddenly, Akashi felt a heavy weight on his body.

“Akashi Akashi Akashi”

Well, only the HUMANS were asleep anyway.

“Akashi Akashi Akashi are you up? Wanna play?”

Akashi lifted his head and looked at his back where a black cat with anxious eyes was waiting for him, “Kuroko why are you still up?”

“Because we don’t have bedtime.”

“Well I do and I want to sleep.”

“But Akashi please?”

Kuroko playfully rolled off Akashi’s back and pushed his small head under the red cat’s arm. Once Akashi’s limb was around his neck, Kuroko snuggled comfortably and pushed his head against Akashi’s chin, “Please?”

Kuroko was still in his playful days since he was still a kitten but Akashi really wanted to sleep. Instead of playing, Akashi opted to pull Kuroko closer and started licking his soft black fur. Akashi started by licking Kuroko’s head…..behind his ears…..the nape of his neck…..

Instead of complaining noisily like he always did, Kuroko shivered and purred in delight. Akashi also noticed that Kuroko didn’t look like he was planning on moving anytime soon. As an orphaned kitten, he probably never got licked clean before. Kuroko’s fur was indeed soft but it was still a little messy. It wasn’t like their owners were professional groomers.

Ever so gently, Akashi licked the small kitten’s fur clear of knots and dirt. It was so comforting that Kuroko actually fell asleep under the red cat’s loving embrace. They could always play later. With Kuroko’s fur clean and even, Akashi wrapped his tail around the kitten and slept with Kuroko all snuggled into one ball of fur.


	15. Breathe Again

Akashi woke up to a loud sound, as though something…fell off the bed. Immediately, he sat up and looked to his side. As he had predicted, Kuroko was not on their bed. He was on the floor, gasping and writhing in pain.

Akashi hurriedly slid himself across the bed and onto the floor. He cradled Kuroko into his arms and quickly covered Kuroko’s gasping lips.

“Breathe through your nose, Kuroko.”

Kuroko clawed Akashi’s hand blocking his mouth but not for one second did Akashi relent his hold.

“Breathe Kuroko.”

Soon, Kuroko’s rapidly rising chest slowed to an acceptable pace. 

Akashi removed his hand and held Kuroko close. Kuroko snuggled into Akashi’s chest, listening to his brother’s calming heartbeat.

Akashi should have known that Kuroko wouldn’t be able to forget their parent’s death anniversary.


	16. Childhood

Akashi ran around the supermarket, “Kuroko! Kuroko where are you?!”

He made a sharp corner when he heard a soft sob. Underneath the price checker machine was where his teary-eyed brother was standing.

“Kuroko!”

At seeing his older brother, Kuroko burst into tears.

Akashi ran to his brother’s side and quickly pulled him into his arms, “Kuroko don’t do that! Mother was worried!”

”..hngh…hck…sor-…sorry…”

“It’s okay.. I’m here…”

Akashi wiped his brother’s tears and held out his hand, “Hold onto me. If you want anything, just tell me. Don’t let go alright?”

With his eyes all puffy and red, Kuroko nodded obediently.

The twins never realized the little squeals or the coos from nearby shoppers at seeing such young brothers walking together hand-in-hand, tailing after their mother like little ducklings. 


	17. Singers

Kuroko’s voice was calming yet powerful; having the capability to capture his fans’ hearts and enlighten their spirits.

Akashi’s however, was demanding yet sultry; mesmerizing those who listened to it and often charmed fans of all ages.

When their managers offered them to make a duet cover, they were both reluctant seeming that they were strong competitors in the music industry.Still, a little talk over coffee at the private cafe was harmless. 

When they met, Akashi spoke first, “It’s a pleasure to meet you Kuroko.”

Kuroko smiled warmly at the polite speech, “Pleasure’s all mine.”

They started talking about their favorite songs and classic hymns. Surprisingly, they both enjoyed classical music. After an hour or so, Kuroko started humming his favorite piece by Tchaikovsky. Akashi listened intently before he too joined in.

As they hummed in tune, they knew. They would definitely sing well as duet singers.  


	18. Proposal

It was their 5th anniversary. Akashi had recently been promoted and Kuroko couldn’t be happier for him. A month before their anniversary, Akashi had told Kuroko that he booked a dinner reservation for them at a grand restaurant in the most luscious part of the city.

When the day arrived, Kuroko dressed up nicely and went to the restaurant first since Akashi was held back at work. Kuroko was seated at a romantic table for two. The restaurant was huge and there was a large stage in the back. Perhaps they even held weddings there. Kuroko looked around and observed some more before he just quietly waited for Akashi to come.

20 minutes. 45 minutes. 1 hour. 2 hours.

10 minutes to the 3-hour mark and Akashi still didn’t show up. Kuroko lost his glow and just dejectedly glanced at his wristwatch. It was almost 10pm. The diners had decreased by half. And the atmosphere had become quiet.

Maybe Akashi had forgotten. Kuroko sighed disappointingly and stood up. Just as he did, a commotion broke out in the restaurant.

Someone cleared their throat loudly and all of a sudden, a violinist started playing “Paganini - Caprice No.24 in A Minor” in a hauntingly beautiful way.

Kuroko slowly turned around. On the stage, wearing a swallow-tail tux was none other than Akashi. The man played with ease and captured the hearts of his audience. Still playing, Akashi took confident strides down the small steps of the stage and slowly made his way towards Kuroko.

His timing was perfect. At the final parts of the classical piece, Akashi stopped right in front of his stunned lover. The violinist ended his performance with the most melodious vibrato. Once the show was over, everyone clapped and cheered.

Akashi however, placed his violin and bow aside on an empty table, smiled at Kuroko, and bent downwards to kneel on one knee.

Everyone in the restaurant was already cooing at the all-too-familiar pose. Kuroko thinks he even heard Aomine and Kise shouting somewhere in the audience. When Akashi took out a red velvet box from his pocket, Kuroko was smiling and had forgotten all about the past three hours.


End file.
